Death Note: The Second Book
by Mariku-san
Summary: Light is now in college. But with L trailing him everywhere he goes, things are getting more difficult to use the Death Note. But when a man survives Kira's wrath, how is Light going to stop it from happening again? And who is the angel following L?
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Mariku-san: This is my first Death Note fanfic. It was a RP done with myself and BlazeDrgn (search for her name on and I just edited it a bit. Please R & R. Pairings: None so far. Yaoi/Yuri/Straight: I have no idea. This takes place just after Light graduates from High School and first meets L at his University meetings.**

Chapter 1: The Start 

Light stared down at his desk, his eyes almost glaring at the table. Life wasn't getting any easier for the teen. Just passing his exams was wonderful and easy. But now that it was getting harder for him to move around. Yes. All because of Ryuuga Hideki. Or as his 'friend' called himself; L. _'that bastard. He thinks he can play me. Using my own words against me. He'll pay for messing with me.'_ The teen thought. Ryuuk floated behind him, as the class went on, Light tapping at the desk with his pencil. He longed to be home, to work on his latest surprise. But it was taking longer than usual. Or that's how it felt.

"Oi, Light. When can I get more apples?" Ryuuk asked, forgetting that the Yagami boy didn't like talking out loud. In response, he saw his 'master' write on a piece of paper that read 'When we get home'. The shinigami sighed. He needed more apples. They were just too good.

Finally class was released and Light gathered his books. And the normal voice of the man he hated the most was clear as a bell. His enemy was standing behind him. "Ryuuga!" Light said, smiling, waving a hand in the air in greetings, in all reality, that hand wanted nothing more than to write down his "friend's" name down and kill him to get this over with. But it could not.

"Ah, Light-kun." Ryuuga walked calmly over to Light, his posture slightly slouched as always and his hands in his pockets. "What did you think of class today?" he asked simply as the two walked out of the classroom, his eyes constantly on the one beside him waiting for something, anything that might give him more indication that Light was in fact the Kira they were both chasing after. "I am not one for philosophy myself, one can never second-guess ones self," he said simply raising his thumb to his mouth as he almost delicately bit the tip in thought. It was almost like a constant game of cat and mouse between the two of them, trying to figure out who the other was first. And who ever figured it out first, got to live.

"Second guessing one's self can be helpful. It gives you more time to think, to react. Reassurance is a helpful thing during stressful situations." Light said, as he shifted the weight from his backpack from his left shoulder to his right. Hidden in his wallet, a piece of the death note was there, but it was useless to use.

For one if he did, it might be clear that he was indeed Kira. Second, Ryuuga wasn't his 'friend's' name. Just as he was going to open his mouth again, his cell phone rang. Misa's name showed up on the screen. "Excuse me a moment." Light flipped his phone and answered it. "Hai, Misa-chan?"

"Oi! Can I come over to see you today? I miss you so much!" Her bubbly voice was clear and heard from a distance.

"I'm busy tonight." Light responded, as L listened on, almost in great interest. "Maybe tomorrow."

"But you said that last night! And when I came over, you were just in your room busy on the -"

"Gomen, Misa-chan, but I need to go." And in a second, Light flipped the phone closed. "Misa-chan wanting another date." He said, shrugging in an apologetic way.

"It's a shame you don't spend much time with her, Light-kun, she seems to truly care for you. Yet you clearly don't feel the same way. Interesting." His eyes stayed on the man beside him. He was contemplating suggesting going for a drink somewhere, as they did not have to join the others in the investigation today.

The building of 'friendship' between the two was like a game that was constantly played; both trying to show the other they were their friend. Though at the same time, it was just as likely for both of them to go to headquarters to continue the investigation, as there was nothing else to do. Light, or Kira as L believed, was eager to show he wasn't Kira and worked hard at it. It was one of the reasons L's percentage of belief that he was Kira stayed so low, often never rising to even 10.

"I have no interest in girls really. Education is very important to me." Light said. Then he looked at his watch. "Oi, Ryuuga. Would you care to go out for a small bite to eat?" He smiled, while underneath his hate was growing. He loathed L and everything he believed in. To say that getting rid of the bad guys was bad. No, it was perfect. No hate, no crime. No deaths. Yes it was a perfect place for his perfect world, or so Light believed. And anyone who got in his way to prevent that was next to close to be written in his book. But he promised that he wouldn't go as far to put his father's name. No. That man was played and wrapped around the Yagami's fingers. He fought like hell with L to convince him that Light could, and never would be Kira.

A small smile formed on Ryuuga's lips. "Ah, I was just thinking such a thing would be a good idea. Perhaps the place where we went to before, I believe they have good desserts there and I wish to try them." Ryuuga said already taking the direction to the coffee shop. Ryuuga was many things, but possibly one of his biggest downfalls was in his social skills, which were completely lacking. It was probably mainly due to the fact that he spent most of his time by himself solving cases and alike thus giving him no real time to develop socially. "Though I do admire the fact that you take education so seriously, Light-kun." he added, which was sometimes as close to a compliment as he got really, though sometimes it was hard to tell if the man was teasing or being serious. He was usually always serious, sarcasm probably wasn't something in his lacking social vocabulary.

"Arigatou, Ryuuga." Light smiled. Part of him actually did take deep pride in his education. And it was because of this that he was able to hide the Death Note so well. To get away with all that he's done thus far. Again his cell phone rang, Misa's name flashing on the screen. "Gomen." He sighed in frustration as he picked up again. "Moshi moshi?"

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!! I WANT TO SEEEEEEEEEEE YOU!!!!!" Misa's basically screamed into his ear.

"Misa, tomorrow. We'll go out." Yagami heard a whine on the other line then a clicked, which meant his 'girlfriend', understood that it wasn't possible for them to meet.

Ryuuk laughed as he floated beside Light, his eyes watching between him and Ryuuga. The man's name was clear as day to him. But of course it was against the rules for him to tell Light his name. Not that he would, even if it was allowed. This game wouldn't be as interesting if he had.

"Gomen nasai, Ryuuga. Now to that shop." The two boys walked over to the shop that they had first had some coffee. And now it was for desserts. What was it with sweets that L enjoyed so much? It was a surprise to Light that Ryuuga didn't have cavities. And if he did, he hid them well.

The two took up their usual seats in the back so they could chat without anyone over hearing and Ryuuga could sit as he liked with his feet on the chair, knees to his chest somehow managing to balance perfectly like that never falling once. The waitress handed them the menus and took their orders for drinks and went to get them while they decided what food to get. Ryuuga held the menu at the top between his thumb and forefinger almost as if he didn't like touching it, but then again it was the same as everything else.

"Do you care much for sweets yourself, Light-kun?" Ryuuga asked looking over the menu at him, black eyes watching him curiously as he balanced perfectly in his chair. It wasn't much of a wonder really when some of the members of the task force claimed to see him sleeping like that, but then again when did the boy sleep?

"No. I never was much of a fan of sweets. But I do have them from time to time." Light said, as he put down the menu and found something he was going to eat. The brunette watched as his companion hold the menu in the fashion that he usual held things. It was in a slight odd way, but to Light, it was the normal thing now a days. "Why do you like sweets so much? If it isn't chocolate, it's a cake or some other sweet I see you eating." Light didn't like it when things were focused on him, but then again, he was trying his best to prevent L from finding out the truth. And to do that, he needed to be best of friends with the detective.

He looked over the menu to look at Light again, a slight curious look on his face as if wondering why it wasn't obvious. "I'm sure Light-kun always received treats when he was little, this was not the case for me. So now I can have as many as I like, it is still a treat for me. Plus the sugar helps supply the glucose to my brain, which helps my reasoning ability." he said simply as he rested the menu down in front of him as he placed his thumb to his lip again. He had chosen what he wanted to try from the menu; now he just had to wait for the waitress to return. She placed the coffees down in front of them and Ryuuga immediately reached for the sugar cubes and placed in three white and three brown before stirring it, waiting for Light to order before he did so he could pay attention to his coffee first.

"I'd like a raspberry lemon mousse." Light said as he gave the girl his menu before paying attention to his coffee. His eyes looked at the hot steam that flowed from the top, and a brilliant idea came to him. He had to hide back a smirk, but it had to have been the best idea yet. Something that would confuse and piss L off; it was perfect. "Ah but even as a child I had no taste for sweets. It must have be something that only the girls in the Yagami family get. My sister has an obsession almost like yours when it comes to sweet things. And mother said she was the same her age." Taking a few sugars and adding it to his coffee he stirred them in, adding the creamer to it afterwards.

Ryuuk took notice to the slight change in Light's attitude and posture as he stirred the sugar in. "Hmm? Found something interesting, Light?" He said, more as a thought out loud than speaking to the holder of the Death Note.

"Hai," he said, almost pausing, to answer both Ryuuk and to finish on his comment to Ryuuga. "Sweets aren't what I want really. But they are good to have time to time."

Ryuuga looked up from his coffee creamer, which had yet to be added to his drink. _Not like sweets? At all? _Ryuuga blinked then looked at the waitress.

"A slice of the chocolate caramel cake," he said as he handed her the menu, the creamer still in his other hand. The waitress left and Ryuuga turned his attention back to Light, hands on his knees as his fingers lightly scratched at the fabric, the creamer still forgotten in his hand. His mother and sister liked sweets yet he did not? The thumb of his free hand was about to move to his lip again, a usual indication that he was thinking, but then he seemed to remember the creamer in his hand and added it to his coffee.

"So did your mother and sister simply not share their sweets with you, Light-kun?" Ryuuga asked, making it seem like the reason Light didn't like treats when he was little was because his mother and sister kept them from him and so he chose not to like them.

"No, quite the opposite. They have tried to give me such things. To be honest, since I've met you, this has been the most I've ever had them." Light lightly laughed, as though it was an amusing joke of some sort. "So perhaps I'm gaining a sweet tooth late in life." His eyes smiled kindly, as well as the lines of his lips. His voice was tender and sweet, polite to the max. But underneath that all, there was a man that loathed the one before him. If it were possible, Light would have buried L in that second. If looks could kill, was the phrase.

Ryuuga smiled either believing in the one Light gave him or simply smiling at an inner joke so to speak. "That is good then, while most people shun sweet things, they can actually be quite good for you," he said as he finished stirring his coffee, his spoon held the same way as everything else, between thumb and forefinger. "Even if you gain a sweet tooth late in life it is better than not at all." About to pick up his cup, Ryuuga's phone ran.

"Gomen nasai, Light-kun, it's mine this time." he pulled it out of his side pocket and opened it and held it to his ear without even checking who it was.

"Moshi moshi? Ah Watari." the soft-spoken man was not audible from Ryuuga's cell like Misa was from Light's. L stayed silent as he listened to the other man, his thumb at his lip. "I see, I'll look into it when I get back." He said after listening to Watari for no more than a minute or so.

"My apologies, Light-Kun, but it seems Watari has come across more information for the Kira case and wished to inform me of it." he said as he picked up his coffee in both hands and raised it to his lips.

The slightly shocked expression on his face could have been easily passed as one for someone that was shocked to hear a breakthrough on a hard case. Or it could have been a look of fear from a wanted criminal. Either way, Light's expression was clear. "A possible breakthrough?" He asked, leaning in slightly, as he was interested.

Ryuuk laughed as he usually did, when he thought Light was going to be busted. But time and time again, he seemed to pull himself out of the hellhole and back into the shadows. But how long could someone hide?

Ryuuga looked at Light, his eyes glinting with a small hint of curiosity. Though if it was from Light's reaction or from the information he had just received from Watari was anyone's guess. He watched Light now, carefully, for any slip or hint that he might be the Kira he knew him to be.

"It could be a breakthrough," Ryuuga said with a small nod taking another sip of his coffee before continuing. "Some criminals have died today, which is nothing new, however it is more in the manner of which they died." his eyes never left Light, constantly watching for anything that might be normal or casual to anyone else was a clue to him.

"Which they died? Was it something other than a heart attack?" Light asked, actually interested. He had planned to kill only a few, with the normal measures. So if they died in some other manner, it was actual news to him. Was Misa having her role in this? Light took a sip from his coffee, almost calmly, but he was slightly shaken at the news. Could this be the break through he would need in order to be cleared of being Kira?

"No, which is the interesting part." he took another sip of his coffee as if letting that bit of information sink in first.

"The first one died of a heart attack, nothing new. The second seemed to try and leave a note, much like before, but his handwriting was illegible and he wrote nothing of use before he too died of a heart attack. The third is the most interesting. A man accused of murdering his family went into cardiac arrest while he was getting his checkup, they were certain he would die but at the last minute the pain left him as if it had never been there. He was checked and he indeed had a heart attack, in fact his heart had stopped for five seconds to be exact." Ryuuga looked into his coffee as he repeated what he had been told then looked up to Light once more. "Later they ended up finding the man as innocent, his brother had done the act and had framed him for it." Ryuuga's eyes never left Light, waiting to see his reaction on the information.

Light's eyes went wide. _'What? That couldn't be! It was fool proof! How could he escape the power?_' "He lived; an actual survivor of Kira? How is that possible?" Light put his cup down and laid one hand on his lap, the other on the table. _'Impossible! It never fails! How could this be?'_

Ryuuk looked at Light. He was confused as well, not knowing how it could be. Death Notes always worked. _Unless..._ But he kept his thoughts to himself. He'd have to be sure.

Ryuuga's smile widened slightly; though if this was because of Light's reaction, or because he had seen the waitress coming with their desserts, it wasn't certain. At any rate he waited for her to place them in front of them and leave before continuing.

"It's true that people will have heart attacks naturally. But in a situation like this it can be nothing short of the hand of Kira though how the man survived is another question. Watari is already arranging to talk to the man, it seems he's heading back home today since as I said he was found innocent. I might speak to him myself, to talk to a survivor of Kira..." he left his sentence hanging as he picked up his fork and took it to his slice of thick chocolate cake with caramel drizzled all over it. He chewed the bite over thoughtfully before swallowing and continuing.

"Though what I find interesting most of all is that he was to die by Kira's hand and yet he did not, then he was found innocent. If he had died, he would never have been freed. We already know Kira doesn't care who he kills, the FBI agents were proof of that, yet this innocent man lives though it." he took another bite of his cake still thinking the information over.

Light hadn't touched his mousse yet, for he was still in shock. "So perhaps it was divine intervention. That doesn't mean it was the work of Kira. The man might have just had the heart attack and he lived through it. Cases such as that have been possible." Finally taking the spoon, the teen took the white and dark chocolate fan that was placed on the top of the cake in his mouth, letting it melt as he cut a spoonful of it.

_'If that is the man I believe it is, then there is something new I have to look into. But if I leave now, it'll make me too suspicious. Yes, sit this out, Light.'_ He thought to himself.

"True it is possible, but at the same time we can't safely ignore it. If there is a way to save people from Kira's 'divine judgment' then it is definitely worth looking into, don't you agree, Light-kun?" Ryuuga asked as he took another bite of his cake still watching the teen almost as if he were seeing if he would get up and leave making some excuse or another to leave but so far did not.

"Wouldn't you like to know how to live after being touched by the hand of Kira?" L asked curiously. To anyone else it would have seemed like a simple question but coming from L it was a two-sided question. Depending on the answer, the likelihood of Light being Kira would go up or perhaps stay the same.

"Being touched by the hand of Kira?" Light paused to think. Yes, he was being tested. It was clear, but how to answer? If he said yes, that would be a natural response from just about anyone. But if said that he didn't wish to be safe from it, that too would be seen in a way that made him Kira. So either way, he was screwed in some form. Light put the spoon in his mouth and allowed the mousse to melt in his mouth while he thought, giving him more time to think.

"To be honest it is yes and no for me. If I were able to fight back against Kira, that would be a good thing to have. But also, it would be a bad thing. For if a person could be spared life after a heart attack or stroke, that person would have a high chance of being better off dead. Because of being paralyzed or they might suffer with intense mental disability. But if you could escape the wrath all together, criminals could still walk free. And though we have all been taught that it's rude to openly admit we hate such acts, many in their hearts believe it is a good thing that Kira is killing off the scum of the world. But then again, all life has value, regardless of how much or how little it is worth. That is what I believe." Light took another bite of his dessert.

Ryuuga smiled widely almost as if what Light had said was the best answer he could have hoped to hear from the teen.

"I see." was all he said as he took a sip of his coffee, never taking his eyes of the one in front of him for the moment the 'joy' still clear on his face. Heck, it seemed like someone had just told him he had won a lifetimes supply of his favorite chocolate. _Interesting response, Light-kun, either way you would have seemed like Kira so you take the only possible failsafe way and pick both. _It was one of the things Ryuuga liked about Light, he didn't see things in black and white like most people, it wasn't as simple as yes and no sometimes, and this was one of those times.

"Perhaps Light-kun would like to come and see this man with me, this one who escaped the hand of Kira? I understand you have your homework and studies, but I can set the time to see him to be at any time." L wanted to hear what happened to the man who nearly died but he also wanted to see if Light would go with him to see what happened or request to see him on his own or simply not go at all.

"Shouldn't we allow him to rest? It is not easy on the body to have a heart attack. My father is proof of that." Light said, remembering how his father had suffered through something similar, though it was not at the hands of Kira. "Perhaps later in the week, or sometime next week. I'm sure he'd love to rest his body. Prison also might have been hell for him. Being such an innocent man after all, and stuck in such a horrid place." Light drank from his coffee and took another bite of his dessert calmly. Yes this was the average response anyone would give.

"Hm, I believe you are right, Light-kun, how observant of you." his joyous look once again gave way to his thoughtful one. Ryuuga often lost sight of such things when pursuing a case, he would perhaps have someone keep an eye on the man, just in case.

"Then it shall be next week." Ryuuga said as he lifted his coffee cup to his lips but paused looking at Light. "And its six percent now, just so you know." he said as he casually took a sip of his coffee. He always told Light what percentage he thought he was at, and last he had told him it was 4. It had gone up by two percent in the time they had been sitting and talking. His feet fidgeted on the seat, he wanted to go talk to the man right away, so he could get the information from him before he had the chance to forget any crucial information. That was ok though, he could always see the man earlier if need be and tell Light what he had found out later.

Light looked shocked at first, then smiled, shrugging. "There's still nothing I can do that can ease your mind, is there, Ryuuga?" He laughed. "But until I have reached 0, I shall prove to you once again that I am not Kira." He took a sip from his coffee and ate his mousse some more. _'Damn him!'_ He thought. _'He shall screw up, and reveal his true self. And when that happens, I'll make sure that his death is painful!'_ Though the words of such rage went through his mind, Light remained happy and smiling on the surface.

"Yes, perhaps this new information will help in showing you are not Kira, or maybe it won't." If anything L was as blunt as they got. He had no tact for dealing with others and simply stated what was on his mind like always.

"Though as I have said before, it would be nice if you were not Kira, after all you are my first friend." To anyone who knew the situation between the two to hear something like that was almost laughable. Friends did not try to convict you of being Kira; friends stood by you and defended you against those who would accuse you. But that was L for you. L finished his cake and proceeded to use the side of his fork to get the rest of the caramel off the plate, which he somehow managed to do without making a single screeching noise.

"Hai." Light smiled. "And you are a good friend of mine, Ryuuga. I am glad that we met, though I wish that our bonds might have grown under different circumstances." The teen finished his mousse and his coffee and pulled out his wallet, careful not to drop the piece of paper that was in his wallet. It held a few names, those of that have died recently. But should someone see it, like L or his father, he could have simply said that he was taking notes on who has passed in the past week or so. But the manner of someone touching it and seeing Ryuuk. That would be hard to fix. "My treat today, Ryuuga." Light said, putting money on the table, as the ticket was already on the table. Leaving a note that the waitress could keep the extra as a tip, the male scooted out of the seat, grabbing his back pack.

"It was a pleasure hanging out for a bit, Ryuuga. Maybe we can play tennis tomorrow, before my date with Misa-chan." Just as he was about to leave, he patted the pale male on the shoulder. "I hope that we can catch Kira together, so that we can have a better friendship and truly trust one another. Good night, Ryuuga." With that, Light left, Ryuuk trailing behind as always, but invisible to the world.

Ryuuga nodded and gave a small wave as Light left thanking him for treating him promising to take him up on his offer for tennis the next day.

"It's always so much fun when you talk to that guy, Light, its like I'm watching the best act of the year." Ryuuk said sounding amused. He knew how much Light wanted that man dead, probably in the worse way possible, but he always had to restrain himself until he could do it without clearly stating himself as who he really was; Kira.

"So, Light, What'cha going to do now? We're heading home right? The people not too far from you two were having apple pie... I reeeeally wanted it, Light." the Shinigami said almost whining. Then again he hadn't had an apple since that morning and usually he'd have an apple by now if Light had simply gone home.

"For a death god, you sound more like a child." Light said, as he swung his backpack in front of him to grab the bag of apples he carried around. At times, Ryuuk could be annoying, and this was one of those times. Thankfully, the path the light brunette took was clear of people, so the shinigami could eat without drawing attention to himself. "Oi, here." Tossing the bag to Ryuuk, Light sighed. It was like having a pet, only worse.

Of course, the god didn't need apples to live; he was dead already. But it was something addictive, much like an addict to crack. Closing his bag, he walked past an old stand that had that day's paper. On the front, it bore the statement in bold: Kira strikes again. But underneath it, in tiny letters it said; but did he fail?

"How ignorant of them!" Light said, wanting to kick the stand, but resisted. "I never fail. This had to have been the work of something I overlooked." Suddenly his phone rang, and once again, Misa's name was there. "Oi, Misa-chan. I told you, not tonight."

"No, that's not why I called, Light-kun. Watch the news when you go home, okay? Love you!" And she hung up. _'What was important that she had to tell me this?_'

Ryuuk quickly caught the apple and chomped it down in a matter of seconds. He followed Light as always and looked over the newspapers as he did. "Wow, they don't miss a beat do they?" Ryuuk wondered out loud as he looked it over as Light talked to Misa. He still wasn't sure what had caused this, but it would become pretty clear once they got home. If it was as he thought, then there would simply be a blank where the mans name used to be as if it had never been there...well that would be the main clue anyway.

"The news huh, you think they've gotten some information before you?" Ryuuk asked turning his attention back to Light.

"I'm starting to wonder. This has caused a break in my theory about the notebook. I'll be busy tonight." Light said, his eyes narrowing down in thought. How could his plan be broken? What was going on? Was it possible to over use the power of the notebook, to the point that person you asked to die would be safe? And only suffer it mildly? A few moments passed in silence as the teen finally got home.

"Welcome home, onii-chan!" Light's sister said, curled up on the couch, eating a bag of potato chips. "They think Kira is failing at killing the bad guys," she stated.

Light looked up, and the TV was on in the living room. The news reported was stating how the string of murders has slowed in the past weeks, but with this latest death, it was as though Kira had failed. The light brunette stayed and watched slightly as his father came down the stairs, to greet his son.

"Ah, Light. Welcome home. How was school?"

"It was fine. Thank you." Slipping his shoes off at the entrance of the house, he walked passed his father up the steps.

"No dinner?" His father asked.

"No. I had dessert with Ryuuga. I'm going to be studying. Please try not to bother me." Light said simply, with his usual tone of voice, not meaning to be rude, but serious all at once. Dropping his bag at his door, the teen went to his TV and turned it on, to pay closer attention to it.

The light from the TV flared as he turned it on showing the news reporter going over the current main topic of the evening, Kira and his failure to kill someone originally deemed a murderer.

"...Investigators are unclear as to how and why this man managed to escape the grasp of Kira which had claimed many before." she said, her sentence already started before Light had turned on the TV. "As the man in question is currently resting and not up for interview at this time, we take you now to those who were there when it happened, the doctors who work at the prison." The image of the woman disappeared and was replaced by a man who had his face pixeled out, probably a precaution in case Kira thought the man had something to do with the man not dieing.

"It was the same as all the rest, he was sitting on the stool fine as anything, I was listening to his lungs at the time as part of the checkup then the next thing I know he pitched forward clutching his heart." the man paused for a moment before continuing. "I knew it was Kira, I also knew there was nothing I could do but... I turned him over; his face was turning red from lack of air and from pain. Then my nurse took his hand and he stilled, I swear to god I thought he was dead... but then he relaxed and started breathing again. I went to ask my nurse what happened but she was gone."

"Did you find your assistant later?" the news reporter asked.

"Yes but here's the thing, she was helping out another doctor at the time, she was never in the room with me."

"What? How is that possible?" Light asked. Had he been sitting, he would have gotten up from his seat. This was impossible! How can a person be healed with just a touch?

The scene cut back to the news desk, with a man and woman behind the desk. "Kira has stuck, but was thwarted by what some are calling an angel sent from above. The ICPO is currently looking into this manner and plans to speak with the nurse in question are underway. Is there someone that can protect the people against the wrath of Kira? Or was this just a struck of luck on the man's part? On other news..." Light turned the TV as the report changed. Sitting down in his seat, the teen leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as his head was supported by his hands.

"Someone that can reverse the effects?" Light grabbed the pen and pulled out the ink cartridge to grab the notebook from his hidden drawer. Looking through the book, he found the spot where he had written the man's name. Only it wasn't there. The only thing that was there was the time of death, and cause of death, but no name. If he wrote the name in the empty slot now, Kira would have kill another innocent, though that didn't stop him before. But this man truly had done nothing, and was robbed of his family in the process. Turning on the computer, he sighed in thought and frustration.

"Interesting." was all Ryuuk said as he watched the news report with Light. He wanted to pick up the notebook and check to see if the man's name was there, but knew it would look suspicious to Light, he was actually wondering why the teen hadn't started demanding answers from him yet. Though he was happy when Light picked up the notebook on his own accord and practically hovered over the youth as he flipped through the pages coming to the one where he had written the mans name. As he thought; the name was indeed gone. _This is going to be fun,_ Ryuuk thought to himself, _I've never met one myself... wonder what Light will think... or do?_ At the thought of the fun to be had, the Shinigami started chuckling darkly to himself as he often did when things like this caught his interest.

_As the computer hummed and turned on completely, Light immediately went to do research on the accused family, looking for a picture of the brother that did the true crime. He'd cause the man to kill himself, but also to leave a note for L. Yes, to prove that he hadn't lost his true powers. He began to type away at the computer, looking and viewing for pictures, but it seemed that hard to find any. Until he found that the brother was actually an identical twin, which caused for the DNA to be similar, causing the good brother to be convicted for the crime. So with the man's image, and name, Light did his business, and wrote the brother's name underneath the slot where his brother had been, and filled in the details of the death. He would die of suicide in 2 days, before he could be convicted, and he'd write a note of remorse, but with a code that only a few people would pick up on. Leaning against the seat, the teen sighed and finally looked at Ryuuk.___

_"Oi, Ryuuk? How could this happen? Can the notebook fail?"_

"Hm?" was the shinigami's initial response. "Can the notebook fail?" he repeated the question thinking it over. It would surely spoil the fun if he told Light too much, but then again if he didn't say enough Light would know and continue to bear down on him until he got the answers he wanted.

"Well, it's never happened to me." he said honestly after a moments pause. "But I have heard of it happening before. On the rare occasion a written name will disappear from the shinigami notebook before the person can die. Sometimes its just as they're dieing, sometimes its even before hand. Either way you look at it, the name disappears and the person lives longer." Ryuuk wondered if that would satisfy him. More than anything he'd just dodged around the answer while it was clear he knew what was really going on, but he didn't want to lose too much of his fun by telling Light everything. Though this Light knew all too well.

"Hmm," he grunted and sighed, as he looked over the news online, writing down names of various criminals, taking care of the job as usual, spreading them apart, as not to draw too much attention to himself. And as he was about to turn off his computer, he smirked. Something had caught his eye, and would put his latest idea to the test. He chuckled darkly to himself, and wrote the name on a normal piece of paper; he had to do some more research on the way to dispose of this one. Yes, it was time to put his creativity to the test. Hiding the paper into another book, he turned his desk light off and went to his bed, laying down in darkness. "Ryuuk?" He said, laying on his side, and looking out to the balcony outside, the moon now shining down on it.

Ryuuk watched as Light wrote in the notebook like he did before going to bed every night. He took another apple from the ones Light kept in his room for him and ate it in a few bites. As he finished the apple, he turned to see Light turn off his computer.

"Yeah, Light?" Ryuuk asked going over to where Light was. He'd seen the look on Light's face and heard him chuckle, he knew the teen had a plan, and it bound to be a good one, then again he thought they were always good, and highly amusing. He wondered if Light was going to fill him in on some of his plan, if perhaps he'd lead him in a tiny bit on what he was planning to do, whatever it was, Ryuuk hoped it was soon.

"Do you think that it's possible someone else with a death note can reverse the effects of someone else's book?" Light asked, putting his hands behind his head, as he changed to lie on his back, staring at the ceiling now in thought. He had to make sure it was possible first before he began his plan.

"Well, if someone else wrote in the same name and killed him earlier yeah that would work... but," he paused for a moment thinking it over wanting to say something that wouldn't reveal the whole thing to Light. "To completely reverse the effects of another notebook... I've certainly never heard of a death note doing anything like that." at best Light would probably just call him stupid or useless whenever he asked him a question he didn't know the answer to. But it was true; the death note wasn't responsible for this, though hopefully that point didn't come through what he had just said

"Never heard of it? But there is a small chance that it would be possible. Hmm." Light said. Perhaps Ryuuk was useful at times, even when he knew nothing. "Good night, Ryuuk." He simply said, rolling over to his side and falling asleep.

Mariku-san: So what did you all think? I take Anon reviews. Give me comments, did I spell things wrong? Anyone wanna beta this?


	2. Chapter 2: Gods and car crashes

**Mariku-san: Okay well here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 2: Gods and car crashes

Ryuuk gave a silent sigh of relief as Light went to sleep. Once he was sure he was asleep he went outside to sit atop of the telephone poles as he often did, there wasn't much to do to hold off the boredom he went through as Light slept. Sometimes it was easier than some days to entertain himself, others not so much. His thoughts returned to the man and him living through the death note. _I wonder what she looks like?_ He wondered to himself.

Finally day came and Ryuuk went back inside before Light woke and quickly ate an apple so he could get through the day without twisting into weird shapes and doing headstands. Soon Light was up early as usual, at 6am, getting himself something to eat as he walked to school that day. It was a Thursday now, and soon, his plan would come into effect tomorrow. But as he went to step out of the door, his father was just going down the stairs to get some coffee.

"Morning, Light." His worn and tired face greeted his son in glee. It was clear he was proud of his eldest.

"Ah, morning, Otou-san. Did you sleep well?" Carrying on a conversation as if nothing were wrong was key to being the real Kira.

"Well enough I suppose." Ryuuk heard Light's dad respond to the casual questions Light asked each morning to keep up the 'son' appearance. "With this new information the task force is probably going to be the busiest it's been in a while. I hope you're able to keep up with your studies through all of this. I know you're a smart boy, Light, but make sure you don't over do it." His dad was always looking out for the teen, always having his best interests at heart and defending him against Ryuuga as if his life depended on it. Which the shinigami wondered sometimes if it did

"I'll try. Don't over do it yourself." Light was honestly worried over his father. The scare of almost losing him through a stress related heart attack hit too close to home. Waving goodbye to his father as he slipped on his shoes and headed out. Light walked in silence as he went on, thinking. Then silence broke. "Ryuuk, would you like some apples?" He asked, going near the fruit stand, where he went every other day to pick up some apples.

"Definitely!" Ryuuk said coming up behind Light to look at all the different apples. He then looked at Light curiously. "You alright there, Light? Usually I have to pester and remind you to buy me apples." He wasn't sure if Light forgot, simply didn't have the time or did it to get on the shinigami's nerves when he wasn't able to be helpful. "Or is there something you want me to do?" If it was for an apple, he usually heard Light out, though decided on his own whether or not he was going to help out.

Buying about two of all the different kinds there, Light smiled as he took one for himself, sitting at a park bench where no one could see a floating apple. Tossing one in Ryuuk's direction, Light grinned. "Hai. I need you to speak to Rem for me. I'll be busy for the most of today, with tests and essays. I also planned on playing tennis with Ryuuga. And if I call Misa-chan, she'll pester me about the date tonight. The sooner I can get the information, the sooner I can set my plan in motion." The teen yawned. He hadn't slept well that night, for a dream haunted him, a dream where L actually caught him.

Ryuuk ate the apple happily as he heard Light out. "Doesn't sound too bad to me, might be fun. What do you need me to ask Rem about? Is it about the guy again?" he asked curiously as he polished off the apple in record time; it was true Rem knew more than he did about certain things but had Rem seen one? He was suddenly more interested in going to talk to the shinigami than he had been a few moments before, but he wasn't going to let Light know that.

"Hai. Though Misa-chan wouldn't do anything unless I asked her, I'm sure Rem might know something. The same thing I asked you about last night. The possibility of erasing someone's name off of the notebook with another." Light finished his apple and threw the core out in the nearest garbage basket and picked up his bag of apples and tossed another in Ryuuk's direction. "I'll get you more apples if you do this for me." It was easy to bride the shinigami to help him, if you gave him enough apples that is.

"Sounds good to me!" Ryuuk said as he caught the apple and took a bite, which was half the apple. With that, the shinigami spread his large black wings and took to the skies to find Rem.

* * *

Matsuda sighed as he lugged himself up from bed to go to the hotel where Ryuzaki stayed. Ryuzaki, also known as L, changed his place of stay every few days. As tiring as it was, the young man didn't mind. L was an interesting person, though very odd. Pushing the buckle on his belt, he soon got a phone call. Now that he had the directions to where L was, he walked there, instead of driving.

As Matsuda reached the front of the building he heard a familiar voice call out to him in greeting.

"Good morning, Matsuda." Watari said as he walked up to the man, a kind smile on his old features. "I hope you're ready for a busy day." he said as the two of them walked into the building. They were to walk in two's or ones no more, so it was fine for any of the task members to greet each other on the way in like this and walk up.

"Morning." He said, grinning. Always as the happy go lucky one, the man admired the older men around him. To be so wise and powerful, even in silent ways, meant a lot to Matsuda. "Today is going to be busy?" He asked, wondering if he heard correct. Oh that's right, the man that was on the news the other day. He was odd. Perhaps this was the break in the case everyone needed.

Watari nodded "We're hoping that this will be the key we need, or if nothing else, a way to escape Kira's wrath."

* * *

It didn't take long at all for Ryuuk to spot Rem from the skies. It was always easy to spot a shinigami, they really did stand out after all. Now he just had to get Rem's attention without getting Misa's, otherwise the girl would try to cling to him and ask him about Light when he really just wanted to talk to Rem

"Misa-chan!" An older woman said to the blonde as she spun around, giggling. It was early in the day, but she had about four photo shoots to get to before she would be free for the day. "Misa-chan! Please hurry or we're going to be late!" A black limo had a door open, waiting for the bubbly girl to enter.

"But I can't sit down, not knowing how my Light is doing! I'm so excited! We're going on a date toniiiiight!" She giggled, hugging a brown teddy bear, which she dubbed as Light Jr.

Rem stood beside Misa, the usual look on her face, when Ryuuk came by. Rem looked at the dark clown of a shinigami and sighed. It wasn't a good thing if Light's shinigami was following after her.

Ryuuk could tell Rem had spotted him but she didn't seem to be coming down to chat so he tucked his wings back slightly and went down. With all the people around Misa wouldn't be able to cling to him, at least not without people seeing her hanging in midair as a result.

"Yo, Rem!" Ryuuk shouted once he was close enough. Misa looked up at him and was about to say something but then remembered and quickly shut her mouth. "Hey Rem, you saw the news right?" he asked landing beside the female shinigami. "The name was gone from Light's notebook too, what do you think?" He knew Rem would easily pick up on this, she probably already had her suspicions but this would only confirm what she probably already thought. Plus asking this way Misa wouldn't know what was going on and then tell Light.

"Misa-Misa, please you can call your boyfriend on the phone in the car." the woman said motioning into the limo once more hoping to coax her in

Misa looked at Rem for a brief second then turned around getting into the car. "I shall be with you shortly." Rem stated calmly as the limo finally drove off with Misa inside. "The man that lived. Yes. I was there when Misa-chan called Light." She said calmly. She was usual quiet, and spoke only when need be. But she never hides away if something regarded Misa. "What about it?" The two shinigami spoke in broad daylight, but no one, save Light and Misa, could see them.

"Come on, Rem! Don't you think it's a Megami? It has to be right? Unless a Death note can cancel out another one but that usually doesn't happen right?" Ryuuk was pretty much exact opposite of Rem, talking as much as he cared to sometimes just out loud to himself. And his sentences usually consisted of statements or questions almost as if stating them all as they came to mind.

"No. A death note cannot cancel out another's note, unless both books contain the same name, with the same person in mind. But the chances of that happening are low." Rem opened up her wings, as if to get ready to fly off, in order to catch up with Misa. "If it is a Megami, then things have just become more difficult for Light. And if that happens, I shall kill him if he gets Misa into trouble." Without saying anymore, the almost skeleton shinigami took off to follow after her master.

"Aw but I didn't get to ask if she'd seen one... oh well apples here I come!" and with that Ryuuk quickly took to the skies to report to Light what he had found. By now the Shinigami knew Light's classes by heart so he was easy to find.

* * *

"Hey, Light." Ryuuk said in a casual greeting as he came in through the wall seeing Light sitting in his usual spot. "I know you can't really respond right now but I want to tell you what's up before I forget. Rem said it's not possible unless both books contain the same name with the same person in mind but the chances of that happening are low." He said at a steady pace so Light wouldn't miss anything he said, negating the need for him to repeat it later. "Oh and as always you get to die if Misa gets into trouble." he added the last part even though they both knew it was something Rem often added to anything he told Light or Ryuuk.

The teen looked up at the front of the class, and took the needed notes. Not too many classes for that day, but as always, he'd be sent to the headquarters for a bit before his match against L, the date with Misa following soon after. Time passed and 2 classes later it was lunchtime for most, but the signal for Light that it was the end of his day. Gathering his books, a young girl bumped into him, causing both to drop their belongings.

"Gomen nasai! I can be so clumsy!" Her voice was soft and gentle, almost like a breeze, only smoother. Long black hair fell over her shoulders; big brown eyes greeted Light as he looked at her. She wore a baby blue hoodie sweater and a long jean skirt that went past her knees. Smiling at her, the Yagami teen picked up his belongings, as she with hers.

"It's all right. I wasn't watching myself." Light said, which was partly true. He was too much in thought.

The girl picked up her books and held them close to her chest carrying no back pack with her to place them in but she seemed like she was just fine carrying them as she was.

"Ah you're Yagami-kun aren't you?" she said smiling at him gently. It wasn't unusual for the students to know his name, that's what you got when you were a top student.

"Wow, Light. Girls just fawn over you left and right, don't they?" Ryuuk said chuckling though the girl wasn't exactly fawning, Ryuuk was only teasing

"Hai. And you are?" He asked, feeling like he had just ran into his second biggest fan. Though it was no secret Light was popular with the ladies in high school, so no doubt he would be too in university.

"My name is Sanima Anno." She giggled, holding her books. "Gomen nasai once again. Hope to see you around?" She waved at the male as best she could, as just as she came, she left.

Light stood there in slight confusion as he stuffed his books into his bag. "She was odd." He simply said.

"Eh, it's still amusing." Ryuuk said looking back to Light. "So what now? Did the information I got from Rem help out in what you're planning to do? Or are you not going to fill me in this time?" Sometimes Light gave him hints as to what he was planning, and sometimes he didn't, he was always amused when the plan pulled through. What could he say? Light was an amusing guy, he honestly didn't think a better person could've picked up the notebook.

"And you'll give me the apples when you get the chance right?" he added reminding Light that he had promised the Shinigami apples

"Hai." Turning the corner, the teen went into the bathroom, and into a stall. Though it was empty, you could never be careless when plotting. Pulling the bag out, he took an apple out for Ryuuk and continued on his business. Writing down the new info that he was given, he'd add that rule into the notebook once he got home. For now, further research was needed on this new topic of erasing someone's name from the Death Note then his latest challenge to L. As he went out, lo and behold, the term, speak of the devil would fall into place. Good thing Ryuuk ate while the two were in the large handicap stall.

Ryuuk nearly bristled with joy when he saw Ryuuga, knowing instantly something amusing was going to happen

"Ah, Light-kun, I was wondering if you would care to share lunch with me. Since you bought for me the other day, I thought I would bring something for the both of us." he was about to turn to leave to find a place to sit and eat but he paused to look back at Light.

"Don't worry I brought more than sugar treats," he added almost as if he were reading Light's mind. "Also I would like to discuss our Kira survivor. I've gathered some more information on him and his brother, also there is more." He ended his sentence abruptly on purpose so that Light would follow him to learn more of the situation. As he walked off, his feet only halfway in his shoes and one hand in his pocket, while the other held the plastic bag over one shoulder that Light could only guess held their food.

Inside he sighed in relief. He didn't want anyone to catch the floating apple, and to his luck, Ryuuga hadn't. But how was it that the raven-haired sweet junkie knew where he was? Was there some sort of tracking device on him? Shaking his head, like he was trying to wake himself up, Light reassured himself that no such thing was on him. "Arigatou, Ryuuga. You really didn't have to do such a thing." He smiled as he followed after. "What new information did you get?" He pulled in closer, now directly beside his 'friend.'

"It is what friends do." he said simply as Light fell into place beside him, the words sounding odd coming from him; it was something he had probably overheard and was now trying it himself.

"It seems that the brother of the man died yesterday... killed himself before they could even prosecute him." It was a lie plain and simple. The man was in fact alive and well, or as well as one could be when waiting to be charged for a crime. Ryuuga knew Kira could manipulate his victims before they died, and since the true killer had lived and the innocent one had not, he suspected that Kira might use the guilty brother as a means to an end. He watched Light now carefully out of the corner of his eye so he could see the blonds reaction to the false information.

"Suicide? That's horrible." Light said simply. But it wasn't supposed to happen till tomorrow. Was the book failing again, or was Ryuuga simply trying to mess with him once again? The eighteen year old decided to act as though he knew nothing. "Was the near death of his brother against his soul?" He asked. "And do you think Kira was involved?"

"It's hard to tell at this moment, though from what I heard the man was not guilt driven, therefore I am certain he was killed by Kira," he said simply as he watched Light. He seemed slightly disappointed, almost as if he had wanted Light to slip up on something then and there. Unbeknownst to him, Ryuuk chuckled behind them as they walked amused by what the raven haired teen had to say.

"Also I am planning on seeing the innocent brother either today or tomorrow. I have placed people to watch around him just in case." though what the 'just in case' was he didn't say. They were outside now and the day was warm and nice with a few clouds in the sky. It wasn't often that Ryuuga sat outside, it was safer inside after all but he didn't like to pass up any chance he got to spend some time outside.

"Where shall we sit?" he asked looking around. Some students were also already outside and were heading to their set mingling spots.

Looking around, Light found a small picnic table underneath a tree and pointed for them to sit there. "Not guilt driven? Interesting. Perhaps the fear of Kira killing him was enough to drive him to commit suicide. Many inmates have done such things. Rather kill them before courts can. As a slap in the face, telling them that 'you'll-never-catch-me' attitude." Light said, sitting down as he put his bag to the side, and sitting across from Ryuuga.

A small grin tweaked at Ryuuga's lips, it wasn't the response he was hoping for but at the same time it was still a good one. He moved the plastic bag around in front of him and took out the simple looking plastic bento box inside. He took the two plates and two pairs of chopsticks out from the side components and placed one closer to Light for him to take and another in front of himself before taking the lid off the box. The box was half full of different kinds of fruits, many of which were Ryuuga's favorites, and the rest, closer to Light, were many foods of his own liking. Since he spent so much time with the teen, it wasn't very surprising that he knew what Light liked to eat.

"Please choose which ever you feel like." Ryuuga said as he simply used his chopsticks to pick up a piece of melon and eat it rather than putting it on his plate.

"Also I am curious to know if you have thought of a way to test passing through Kira's grip," he added after swallowing the melon

"To test passing it? Sadly, no I haven't thought of it yet. I suppose the shock of being able to pass it has prevented me from doing so." Light said, taking a piece of the pineapple, and ate it very much in the same manner Ryuuga did. "But how could such a theory or test be created? The means on how Kira commits these acts have yet to be found. Perhaps if one were to find that out, then yes it might be possible to find a counter measure. But we haven't found such a way yet." Light took a piece of dim sum, a small but thick dumpling filled with beef and bean spouts.

"Hmmmm." was the only sound Ryuuga made as he rested his chin on his drawn up knees as he picked another bit of fruit and ate it. The fact that he still had yet to figure how Kira killed people in the manner he did, still bothered the man. He chewed on the piece of banana before saying anything.

"Perhaps we could gather some people both innocent and guilty and release their names and faces all as guilty then monitor them and see. Though I'm sure what will be most revealing is what our sole Kira escapee went through." he said casually still sounding slightly down as he chose a piece of apple and ate it

Ryuuk whined as he saw the apple bits on the table before him. He wanted just a taste, but he knew Light would be upset, and it would most likely ruin his plans.

"Hai. That sounds like a good plan. But would you send them all out at once? Or slowly, like groups of 3? Maybe the 'best two out of three' theory might work here. Get 3 people, only 2 of them innocent. If Kira can find the guilty party and dispose of him...well I believe you know what might come from that." The teen took another pineapple piece and ate it. Switching from salty to sweets was something Light enjoyed. He was truly grateful for such a meal, though it was to be used to try and convict him.

"It might also raise or lower the likelihood of you being Kira depending on whether or not you know who the guilty party is before they die." Ryuuga said simply as he took a piece of peach this time and ate it before continuing. "Though you are right, the 'best two out of three' theory might work here, that is as long as Kira doesn't try to kill all of them however..." he picked up another piece of apple and ate it. "If he does try and kill all three and the two live..." he left his words hanging for Light to fill in on his own, as he knew he could

"Then that would also prove that there is a mean to prevent Kira's wrath." Light said, smiling slightly, but it could have been easily passed as a thoughtful smile. He was glad for this. It helped him but hurt him all at once. "Then perhaps to make things so that I am not seen as Kira, pick the 3 but do not inform any of us involved in the investigation."

Ryuuga nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Have you thought over coming and seeing the Kira survivor with me? I know you have set up for us to play tennis later then you have a date with Misa but perhaps-" he was cut short as his phone rang in his pocket.

"Ah gomen nasai, Light-kun..." he said as he fished the phone out of his pocket and opened it up to his ear. "Moshi moshi?" Ryuuga was silent as he listened to the person on the other end, most likely Watari. He listened for at least two minutes without saying a word before he closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. To anyone else, Ryuuga's expression hadn't changed, but to Light, who had spent time with the teen, could tell he now wore an expression of trouble and worry. He kneaded his fingers on his knees creating a small amount of friction from his denim jeans. His face was turned as if he were looking at the food but his eye's weren't really focus, he was lost in thought

"Ryuuga? What is it? Another breakthrough?" Light asked putting the chopsticks down, the laugh of Ryuuk dancing in the air, almost as though he knew something the Yagami didn't. He'd ask the shinigami what was so amusing later, for right now the expression on the L's face was grim, almost as though death was upon him.

Ryuuga didn't respond, almost as if Light was suddenly miles away and he could no longer hear him. He seemed to get more and more lost in thought, his face filling with more worry than before, completely overtaking the troubled look on his face. In fact Light might even have said he looked scared, almost as if the teen half expected something to jump out of the woodworks then and there.

"Ryuuga?" He asked again, waving a hand in the dark haired teen's face. His 'friend' didn't zone out, at least not when others were around. It must have been something serious. "Ryuuga!" He shouted, trying his best to break the pale male out of his train of thought.

As he shouted the others name he could've sworn he saw the teen jump as his eyes snapped up to look at Light the fear more prominent in his eyes. He didn't move for a moment more before he finally spoke

"Gomen nasai, Light-kun, we shall have to finish our lunch another time." he said hurriedly slipping off his seat to run away from the school as if there was somewhere he needed to get to and fast but rather than call Watari to drive him there he seemed intent on running there. Though whatever it was that had been said to him on the phone had seemingly spooked L more than Light had ever seen him

Light was slightly confused as Ryuuga ran off so suddenly. Blinking a few times, he still couldn't believe the site that unraveled before him. Was L scared? But why, and for what reason?

"Oi looks like he was scared." Ryuuk said obviously.

Sighing, the light haired teen took up his chopsticks again, and began eating the rest that was inside the box, since Ryuuga left it behind in such a hurry. He seemed calm, as if nothing had taken place just a few seconds ago

"Are you sure you shouldn't go after him?" Ryuuk asked looking at Light. Ryuuk didn't ask things without a reason, it was almost like he wanted Light to go after him though he himself stayed where he was even though he could easily go after L if he wanted. Ryuuk turned his head to look at Light, he was grinning wildly as if he'd just heard some great joke.

"Don't you wanna find out what's got him so spooked?" he asked his grin still on his face.

Just having added a dim sum into his mouth, Light stood up and calmly gathered the things at the table and placed them into his bag. Slugging the backpack over his shoulder, the Yagami boy acted still as though nothing had happened. He walked calmly and smoothly in the direction he had last seen Ryuuga. Though he never answered Ryuuk verbally, his actions spoke for him. It was interesting that the pale boy, who looked like death himself, with the bags under his eyes and the almost snow-white skin, was scared. But it was refreshing to Light to know that L could be frightened. Yes it was very pleasing to see.

Ryuuk chuckled as he followed Light. He had to pause for a moment looking at the remaining bits of apple but was able to force himself away from the pieces in front of him to follow Light.

Ryuuga was already outside of the school grounds but had slowed down now trying to calm himself down. He walked a little slower now thrusting his hands in his pockets he walked over to the sidewalk intent on getting back to the safety of his apartment as fast as he could.

Light felt that Ryuuga would head straight to where he stayed for the few days, before moving again. So that was where he was headed. And to his luck, Ryuuga was seen far in the distance. Picking up his pace to match with the world's greatest detective, the teen was only a few yards behind now. "OI! RYUUGA!" He called out, sounding concerned.

Ryuuga whirled around and looked at Light almost as if he didn't recognize him. He then turned crossing the street keeping his pace still steady doing his best not to run.

"This... is going to be fun." Ryuuk said not being clear as to what. He wasn't sure what was going to happen exactly, but he knew it was going to be fun. Everything around these humans was fun

"Ryuuga?" Light said. What he called pride, felt hurt now, that someone who claimed to be his friend, now looked at him as though he had 8 heads. "Oi, what's the meaning of that look?" The teen asked, running to catch up. This too weird, even for Ryuuga.

As Light neared the teen Ryuuga looked at him once more, fear still prominent in his face. "My apologies, Light-kun, I merely need to head back to my apartment as soon as possible." His voice seemed strained as he did his best to remain calm though it was clear to Light it was a failing effort. Ryuuga finished crossing the street and turned to wait impatiently for the light to change for him to cross the other way.

Somewhere a car backfired sounding like a gunshot the sound of which almost seemed enough to kill L from fear right then and there. In panic, the boy bolted wanting to get away from where he was, back to where he knew it was safe. He ran straightforward into oncoming traffic. Horns sounded and tires screeched as drivers tried to avoid the teen that had just run into the middle of the road. Turning to look as if just suddenly realizing where his feet had taken him in his moment of fear, L looked up at the oncoming truck, it had nowhere to swerve to and for some reason his feet felt like lead to the ground. He started moving himself but he knew he wouldn't be fast enough.


End file.
